


Sleepyhead

by orphan_account



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand running up his spine is so familiar that the sliver of reflexive fear unravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

Rush is almost asleep when he hears the door click shut softly. The noise barely registers—he’s off somewhere, hovering over the dream-distance between sleeping and waking.

The sheet has slipped down to around his hips, air cool on his back as whoever it is sits down on the bed. Some part of him, the part that has recently become a soldier, knows he should wake up, but he’s reached that warm, hazy place where thoughts drift past without catching. And besides, the hand running up his spine is so familiar that the sliver of reflexive fear unravels.

“Dave,” he says, or means to say. It comes out a sleepy murmur.

Warm lips press against the back of his neck, the hand moving down to trace the angles of his hip.

“I’m sorry,” Dave breathes. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“…Teasing,” Rush mumbles. “No fair.” Dave must take that differently than he means it, because he starts to pull away.

“Mm.” Rush catches his hand, pulling it back to his hip. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh. Alright.” Rush can hear the smile in his voice, feels his body press up against him in a long, warm line. He strokes back across Rush’s hip and across his stomach.

Rush croons soft in his throat. He’s still limp with sleep, body utterly relaxed. His skin twitches under Dave’s touch, hips bucking as his fingers brush over a nipple.

“Like this?” Dave kisses his neck again, twisting, making Rush’s whole body jerk.

“Dave…” he groans.

He’s already half-hard by the time Dave’s hand finally goes down further than his navel, moving over his thighs, then between them to rub over his balls.

“Dave, please…” He rocks his hips, making a soft noise as Dave finally wraps a hand around his cock.

“You’re too tempting,” he murmurs in Rush’s ear. He pulls away for a seconds and when he returns his hand is slick with oil. The sleep-fog still blanketing Rush’s mind makes him shameless, no restraint at all. He bucks his hips, twisting his fingers in the sheets.

He comes with a soft groan, shivering as Dave keeps going, strokes sending tiny aftershocks of pleasure rippling through him. Dave stops before his moans can become whimpers, before it’s too much. Dave knows him really well.

Blinking his eyes open, Rush maneuvers himself around, burying his face in Dave’s neck. He smells like sweat and the sticky, sweet bread the inn had served them after dinner.

“Is it morning?” Rush asks.

Dave laughs softly, throat rumbling. “Not even close. Sorry for waking you. You must be exhausted.”

Rush pushes at his shoulders, catching him by surprise, pinning him down flat against the sheets. Dave’s eyes widen.

“Sorry,” Rush grins. He’s definitely awake now. “You lost your chance for sleeping.”

“Oh.” Dave’s hands move down his back. “Well, then. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”


End file.
